


hey now (you're as bright as the sun)

by bothsexuals



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M, just a cute dumb little thing, shoulder touch baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: Miles has a crush on Ganke, so he resorts to his favorite uncle's advice to ask him out.
Relationships: Ganke Lee/Miles Morales
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	hey now (you're as bright as the sun)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loneandlevelsands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneandlevelsands/gifts).



> Gaahhh this is so dumb but also I LOVE IT! I love them. Miles and Ganke best characters ever in any adaptation (unless the mcu takes hold of them and fucks them up as they do)
> 
> Title from "Hey Now" by The Regrettes. Enjoy. 
> 
> Dedicated to my fellow Norman Bates apologist <3

Ganke Lee.

That was Miles’ roommate’s name—a very pretty name, if you asked him. And it fit him, because Ganke was a very pretty person. 

Sure, he had some mildly concerning habits, such as barely sleeping and drinking way too many energy drinks and coffee, but he was also kind, pretty, hilarious, and had he mentioned pretty? 

Okay, so maybe Miles had tiny, little, _itsy bitsy_ crush. What was the big deal?! He was totally cool about it. He didn’t get flustered and sputter his way through basic human interactions whenever Ganke spoke to him—which happened a lot, as he was his roommate and the only person who knew of his secret identity—he didn’t zone out in class thinking about his smile, he didn’t—alright, fine, he did all of those things. He may have a tiny, little, _itsy bitsy_ problem. 

Usually, he would have gone to his uncle with such an issue, but now that his uncle was… well, _gone_ , Miles didn’t know who to turn to. He wished he could’ve spoken to Gwen, or even Peter. Sure, the guy never gave the soundest advice, but hell, Miles loved him. He’d happily take his bad advice over no advice at all. 

But his uncle was gone, Peter and Gwen were in different universes and Miles didn’t really have a speedy way of reaching them, his parents were _definitely_ off the table, so he scoured his brain for advice they might’ve given him had they been available. 

“Be yourself?” he said in a high pitched voice—his mom—”Yeah, no, that’s stupid. Dad?” He put on a gruff voice. “Listen to your mother, Miles!” He groaned. “God, you two are useless!” he complained in his own voice. “Peter B. Parker, the one and only Spider-Man—in your dumb universe—what do you got?” He slouched in a Peter-y way and mussed his hair. “Listen, kid,” he said, “here’s what you do. You go to this Ganke kid and you tell him.... You tell him…” He sighed. “Okay, think Peter, what should I— _Miles_ tell him?” Another groan. “Uncle Aaron? Little help here?” His eyes lit up. “Oh right!” he exclaimed, “Uncle Aaron, you’re a genius!”

He heard the door close and turned towards it, eyes wide in the most deer-caught-in-headlights sort of way.

“What the hell is going on here?” Ganke asked, his eyebrows raised in confusion and mild amusement. 

Miles scoured his brain for a non-incriminating answer, but couldn’t come up with one. Whatever, no problem, he’d just move on to step two. He smirked and sauntered over to Ganke—alright, it was like, two steps, but _still_ , he walked them in a _cool_ way, okay?!

He put his hand on Ganke’s shoulder— _please don’t sweat, please don’t sweat, please don’t sweat._

“Hey,” he crooned. 

Ganke frowned. “Dude, what happened to your voice?” 

“What?” Miles squeaked. He cleared his throat and deepened his voice again. “I mean, _what_?” 

“What are you doing?” 

Well, he didn’t know how to answer _that_. 

“Miles?” 

Oh, god. His hand was still on Ganke’s shoulder. What was he supposed to do next?! 

“Buddy? You alright?” 

HIS UNCLE NEVER TOLD HIM WHAT TO DO NEXT! 

“Miles, seriously, you’re worrying m—”

“I-LIKE-YOU-WILL-YOU-GO-OUT-WITH-ME?” Miles loudly rushed out, his eyes shut as if he was about to get hit. 

“Wait, what?” 

He slowly opened one eye, then the other. 

“I, uh. I have. A crush on you,” he mumbled. 

Ganke started laughing. “And this is how you tell me? Man, you scared me. What the hell was that _hey_ thing?”

“That’s—I—my uncle told me to do this.” 

“Your _uncle_? Your super cool, badass uncle told you to ask out people like this?” 

“Well, he just told me about the shoulder touch.” He smiled shily. “Kinda left me hanging on what to do next.”

“I don’t think this is what you’re supposed to do,” Ganke said. 

“Yeah, I don’t think so either.” He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. “So, uh—I know I didn’t do it well, but the point still stands.” 

“Okay,” Ganke shrugged with an easy smile. 

“Okay?” 

“Okay, I’ll go out with you,” Ganke clarified. He sat down on his chair and twirled it around ( _super cool_ , Miles thought). “But next time you ask me out, do it without yelling,” he added, pointing at Miles. 

“Noted,” Miles agreed with a chuckle. 

“Cool,” Ganke grinned. “So. What do you wanna do on our date?” 

Miles smiled and sat on Ganke’s bed, relieved. “Well,” he said, “there’s this really good burger place…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, please leave kudos & comments, it makes me happy!


End file.
